


И под любым другим названием

by sihaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comeplay, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Non-Consensual, Out of Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Мориарти дал новое имя своей последней игрушке.





	И под любым другим названием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377214) by [fireofangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofangels/pseuds/fireofangels). 

— Сокровище, — говорит он и перебирает пальцами пряди волос Джона, оглаживает его ухо и дергает за мочку, нежно покусывает его шею, тащит из угла к кровати, отсоединив удерживающую его металлическую цепь.

— Мой бесценный питомец, — говорит он и обнимает одной рукой дрожащее тело Джона, а второй заставляет его приоткрыть рот, обхватывает пальцами подбородок и жестко целует, показывая, кто тут главный.

Джон скулит в чужой рот, находясь в полной власти Мориарти, руки связаны за спиной, ноги покорно, до боли разведены в стороны: похититель предпочитает держать его полностью раскрытым, чтобы в любой момент иметь доступ к его заднице, ягодицам, бедрам, икрам, ступням… можно продолжать бесконечно.

До сих пор его не заставляли делать минет, и за это Джон благодарен. В моменты прояснения он думает, что Мориарти, возможно, пытается заботливо его подготовить. Эта мысль ужасает. Его продолжают гладить нежные руки, он слышит привычные уже слова, заставляющие его содрогаться. Но лучше все это, чем гнев Мориарти.

Он помнит, что было, когда он попытался однажды убежать. Джон никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то был в такой ярости. Тогда не было ни нежности, ни ласковых слов, ни поцелуев, только оскорбления, злость и боль, много боли. Вспоминая о ней, он вздрагивает; сжатые в кулак пальцы Мориарти проезжаются по расщелине между ягодиц. Джон не хочет. И не захочет. Только не это. Только не так.

Он готов умолять о снисхождении, но Мориарти затыкает ему рот языком и Джон, как умеет, отвечает, пытаясь хоть так убедить не причинять ему боли, он будет послушно выполнять все, что скажут, будет бесценным питомцем. Сокровищем.

Какая ирония.

Чуть позже Мориарти водит рукой по своему члену, кончает Джону на спину и втирает бледную лужицу в его кожу, говорит, что так будет лучше, что скоро он сможет почувствовать его каждой клеточкой тела, каждой порой, задом и ртом.

— Так будет лучше для тебя, — говорит он. Джон чувствует тошноту.

Во снах, когда ему разрешают спать, он видит, как Холмс его спасает, обнимает, освобождает, забирает отсюда. Шерлок так внимателен к нему, так осторожен. Во снах.

Он почти не чувствует, как дни сменяют друг друга, превращаясь в недели, потом в месяцы. Время идет, но нет ни спасения, ни помощи, ни любви; ему все труднее вспомнить лицо друга, и он может лишь видеть — не важно открыты или закрыты глаза — Мориарти.

Джон тут так давно. И уже сам невольно начинает думать, что он и вправду сокровище для Мориарти, что повторяющиеся изо дня в день ласковые слова имеют смысл, что так ему гораздо лучше, сдавшись и подчинившись.

— Мое сокровище, иди к Папочке, — шепчет Мориарти. И Джон мгновенно повинуется.

***

Шерлок находит Джона в кровати Мориарти, прижимающегося лицом к паху преступного гения, с остервенением причмокивающего, словно кормящийся грудью младенец. Его волосы густые и неопрятны, лицо ничего не выражает; он не останавливается, даже когда Шерлок в ужасе зовет его по имени.

— Мое сокровище, — шепчет Мориарти, ухмыляясь Холмсу и замершим в проеме полицейским. — Давай, дорогуша, твой ничтожный дружок пришел тебя спасти. Немного поздно, правда.

Он оттаскивает голову Джона от своего члена и поворачивает к Шерлоку, наблюдая, как тот бледнеет при виде ошарашенного выражения лица друга с медленно стекающей по подбородку спермой.

Полицейские наконец-то приходят в себя, вырывают Джона из рук его похитителя, надевают на Мориарти наручники, одевают Джона, забирают его из убежища Мориарти, где его держали в плену последние четыре месяца.

Джон сворачивается в машине скорой помощи рядом с Шерлоком, щеки все еще немного липкие, и он никак не в силах поверить, что друг наконец-то пришел, что он так близко, и больше не придется никому подчиняться.

Ему требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя после после всех этих месяцев, когда он бездумно выполнял приказы, чтобы понять, что это не галлюцинация, что Шерлок каким-то невероятным образом действительно пришел за ним. Что он больше не бесценное сокровище Мориарти, не его питомец, не его вещь. 

Но в глубине души Джон знает, что ничего не изменилось.


End file.
